Greed's
by VaHell
Summary: Ele não queria mais viver. E ela precisava da vida dele para existir.
1. Introdução

Novamente Naruto não me pertence e sim ao titio Kishimoto (:

**XxxxX**

Nem sempre as coisas foram assim. No nosso mundo tudo era perfeito, porque os humanos fizeram isso?

Tudo começou com uma Vidente

- Hina minha querida um dia por causa de um poder maior você passara pelos 5 caminhos da vida.

Mas ela foi escolhida para ficar ao lado de um Humano

- Mas mamãe eu não vou conseguir

Mas ela precisava aprender a voltar do mundo dos humanos

- Mamãe somente uma duvida, com o eu volto do mundo dos humanos?

Mas algo não foi avisado

- Hiashi querido, esqueci de ensinar um encanto a Hinata, aquele que não deixa os humanos nos verem.

- Espero que ela fique bem

Os humanos era uma raça estranha para ela.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui

- Eu acho que não era para você me ver

- Não sou cego estou te vendo perfeitamente

**GREED'S**

**XxxxX**

_Olá sou eu de novo ^^_

_Com uma nova FIC._

_Espero que gostem_

_**Reviwens?**_


	2. GREED'S

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**XxxxX**

**Nem sempre as coisas foram assim.**

**No mundo do Greed's, as coisas eram perfeitas não havia guerra e nem ódio todos vivíamos felizes, mais isso acabou quando os humanos nos descobriram e a culpa foi toda minha.**

GREED'S

Bom meu nome é Hinata, mas todos me chamam de Hina, eu sou uma greed, vivo em uma cidade denominada como Konoha.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que é um greed? Deve ter um do seu lado nesse exato momento, só que nos não podemos deixar os humanos nos ver, mas eu te direi como nos somos, onde vivemos e porque existimos.

Já ouviu falar em anjo da guarda? Pois é somos quase isso, só com algumas diferenças temos lindas asas brancas, mas a gente consegue escondê-las, não temos aureolas, temos poderes, mas isso é assunto para outra hora, como eu disse vivemos em Konoha, é um mundo paralelo ao mundo dos humanos, não é muito grande só o suficiente para nos vivermos bem, têm muitos campos e uma coisa que os humanos amam eu não sei por que para nós e somente uma pedra a mais, agora eles a chamam de ouro.

Para que existimos? Bom tem pensamento diferentes né. Tecnicamente nós greed's nascemos para um determinado humano, quando um humano nasce um greed surge em nosso jardim da esperança, mas para cada humano nasce um greed especial para ele, porem tem que se encaixarem os dois não podem ser iguais.

Propriamente nós não temos uma família como os humanos, nós mesmo formamos nossa família, temos o poder de escolher nossos irmãos e ate mesmo nossos pais.

Quando um humano morre no seu nascimento seu greed não desaparece como acontece quando o seu humano morre, então esse greed que perdeu o humano no nascimento do próprio trabalha na cidade mantendo a ordem a limpeza e ajudando quem necessita de ajuda. Agora quando o humano morre como, por exemplo, se mata, matam ele ou coisa do tipo o greed desaparece, nossos ancestrais deixaram algo para que isso se modificar-se para que a gente não desaparecer-se quando a vida do humano chega-se ao fim, e muitos outros segredos em uma pedra conhecida como a pedra de 3 vidas e colocaram essa pedra entre o mundo dos humanos e o nosso mundo porem nunca nenhum Greed se arriscou a procurar essa pedra.

Aqui no nosso mundo todos conhecem Kyoto, dizem que ela é vidente e eu nunca me esqueço do dia que ela me falou:

- Hina, minha querida um dia por causa de uma força maior você passara pelos 5 caminhos da vida.

E assim começa minha historia.

Eu surgi há 20 anos, como meu humano morreu na hora de nascer eu fiquei encarregada de cuida dos jardins da cidade. Eu escolhi Kurenai e Hiashi como meus pais e assim como eu eles perderam seus humanos no nascimento e meu irmão Neji, mais ele ainda tem o humano dele. Hiashi é encarregado de cuidar da segurança da cidade e Kurenai ajuda os greed' s na sua primeira viagem ao mundo dos humanos.

Porém quando eu tinha 19 anos eu fui escolhida pelos guardiões do nosso mundo para ser o "anjo da guarda" de um humano, por que ele não queria mai viver e com isso seu greed nem tinha mais forças para abrir o portal para o mundo dos humanos, eles queriam que eu proteger-se esse humano e que de alguma forma eu ajudar-se ele querer viver novamente.

Eu na verdade queria saber por que esse humano não queria mais viver e porque o greed não tinha mais forças para abrir o portal, Ari que era o antigo greed desse humano não quis me contar, pois bem, uma semana depois de saber a noticia que eu iria para o mundo dos humanos lá estava eu aprendendo a abrir o portal.

- Mas mamãe eu não vou conseguir – eu disse num tom triste

- Claro que vai meu amor é só você acalmar seu coração e deixar sua mente fluir, respire fundo, feche os olhos quando você se sentir leve como se estivesse voando é porque você esta atravessando o portal.

Eu escutava tudo atentamente.

- A é uma coisa feche seus olhos e não abra em hipótese alguma, principalmente na hora que você estiver atravessando o portal, só abra quando você tiver certeza que você esta no mundo dos humanos, entendeu querida?

- Sim eu entendi.

- Ótimo. Então vamos tentar?

- Mamãe somente uma duvida, como eu volto do mundo dos humanos?

- A claro, quando você vir embora, é da mesma maneira que você vai para La, mais cuidado nenhum humano pode ver o portal aberto, pois ele permanece aberto por 10 segundos.

- Pode deixar mamãe vou fazer todo o possível.

Foi quando eu fui para perto da cachoeira – o lugar onde fazemos a primeira viagem ao mundo dos humanos - sentei com as pernas feito um laço, relaxei os braços e fechei os olhos, respirei fundo me acalmei, meu coração começo ate a ficar mais lento, eu não tinha nada em meu pensamento, apenas silencio o meu silencio, naquele dia eu estava usando um vestido verde claro que batia um pouco acima dos meus joelhos e estava com os meus cabelos negros soltos, eu adorava deixar meu cabelo solto por causa das minhas asas, a claro eu também "escondi" minhas asas, eu estava me sentindo muito calma.

Foi um momento perfeito em 5 minutos eu me senti flutuando, no começo foi um impacto forte, mas depois foi uma sensação tão boa, como Kurenai me disse não abri meus olhos nem por um momento, somente quando senti um vento gelado e meu coração começou a acelerar de uma forma inexplicável, eu estava no mundo dos humanos.

**XxxxX**

**Primeiro capitulo \o/**

**Espero que de para vocês entendam um pouco do mundo dos Greed's (:**

**Próximo capitulo fortes emoções. RS**

**Beijoos**

**XxxxX**

**Reviwens?**


	3. Humano Estranho

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**XxxxxX**

- Hiashi querido eu não falei para a Hinata como é que faz para os humanos não a verem.

- Espero que ela fique bem.

#

No inicio um clarão invadiu meus olhos, mais lentamente eu fui conseguindo abri-los, olhei para os lados, no local onde eu estava tinha duas poltronas e uma tela preta toda lisa estranho, era um ambiente simples vamos dizer acolhedor, era pequeno acho que esse humano vivia sozinho, tropecei em algo que estava no chão.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

É eu acho que tropecei em alguém, eu nem tinha notado mais tinha um rapaz sentado no chão no canto do cômodo com uma garrafa na mão.

- Eu acho que não era para você me ver.

- Não sou cego estou te vendo perfeitamente.

Não era difícil de notar que ele era uma pessoa fria e arrogante.

- Estranho.

- Estranho? Você é estranha seus olhos são brancos.

Analisei o rosto dele, era ate um rapaz bonito, olhos negros, assim como seus cabelos, têm um leve ar de deboche no rosto e um corpo bem definido ele estava com uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca.

- Você não se assusta de algo como eu de olhos brancos entra na sua casa?

Nesse momento ele levantou, posso dizer que ele fez um circulo em torno de mim.

- Acho que não, você meio que surgiu, então eu devo estar delirando por isso não estou nem ligando, estou meio bêbado ainda, não me controlei hoje e vamos concordar que sua aparência não é nem um pouco assustadora.

E depois de dizer isso ele sentou em uma das poltronas.

- Porque esta bebendo? Esta com algum problema.

Eu o encarei, mais parece que ele não deu muita bola.

- Mesmo você sendo uma alucinação não tenho que te contar coisas da minha vida. Não é da sua conta.

Depois disso ele foi para outro lugar da casa, se deitou em uma cama e La ficou.

- Alias amanha você nem estará mais aqui

Ele falou isso num sussurro acho que ele adormeceu, eu fiquei ali nos pés da cama sentei no chão e fiquei ali somente olhando, alias, eu não estava sentindo muito sono.

#

- Que ressaca do inferno, não devia ter bebido tanto, e que sonho foi aquele.

Ele sentou na cama e ficou me encarando. Parecia surpreso.

- Ainda estou dormindo?

- Não. Porque a pergunta?

- A me poupe de piadas uma coisa como você não é real.

- Ei, eu também tenho sentimentos isso magoa.

Ele levantou e seguiu para o outro lado da casa pelo ambiente creio que seja onde Le se alimenta. Levantei e fui atrás dele.

- Ótimo eu tomo um porre, e esse é o castigo uma coisa estranha andando atrás de mim. Obrigada Deus.

Ele realmente era um humano estranho.

- Hinata.

- Que?

- Esse é o meu nome Hinata, e não coisa estranha como você me chama.

- A claro que coisa mais esclarecedora.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Porque eu diria meu nome para você?

- Porque eu sou seu greed.

- Meu o que? Nossa isso está cada vez mais claro para mim. Agora eu já posso morrer em paz.

- Morrer? Por quê?

- Não tenho mais motivo para continuar nesse mundo estúpido, se quando eu saísse na rua um carro me atropelar-se eu pouco me importaria.

- Por quê?

Ele me encarou.

- Não é da sua conta.

Ele estava com uma caneca na mão e se dirigiu para o outro lado novamente La ele entrou em outro lugar.

- Só preciso tomar um banho OK?

Sim claro era estranho, mas ele precisava de mim eu sinto isso. Sentei na cama e fiquei aguardando ele sair, quando ele saiu, ele estava com uma calça lisa preta meio que uma blusa preta e algo no pescoço vermelho, e segui para a porta que eu creio ser à entrada da casa.

- Você vai trabalha comigo?

- Você é sempre tão educado assim, ou é só hoje?

Ele parou em frente ao veiculo vermelho, abriu uma porta e entrou.

- Você é sempre tão engraçadinha assim ou é só hoje? Seja La o que for você fique aqui não preciso de ninguém no meu pé.

- Ta bom senhor educação.

Ele deu um sorrisinho falso e saiu com o carro. E Claro que eu fiquei, tinha que voltar ao meu mundo para pergunta a mamãe porque esse humano consegue me ver.

Antes de entrar na casa fiquei observando ela pelo lado de fora era uma casa simples, pequena porem aconchegante, não era muito chamativa tinha poucas casas ao redor e a única coisa que eu tive certeza é

- Ele é uma pessoa solitária.

**XxxxX**

**Segundo capitulo \o/**

**Agradecimentos**

**- **su666

- Maah. Sakura Chinchila

- jessica-semnadaprafaze123

- annakeelly

**Reviews?**

**23/05/2010**


	4. Amigo

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**XxxxxX**

Sasuke seguia seu caminho com o seu carro do ano.

- Putz era só o que me faltava, uma alucinação. Preciso urgente de um psiquiatra.

Ele seguia para o escritório Sasuke era um dos arquitetos mais conhecidos de Tóquio, porém era uma pessoa conservada e não gostava muito de ter contatos seu único amigo era Naruto.

- Alô Naruto?

- Não acredito Sasuke- não- me- toque me ligando é o apocalipse

-Engraçado você.

- A Sasuke não reclama, por que ligou? Tenho certeza que não é para pergunta se eu estou bem.

- Naruto você é um psiquiatra de respeito certo? Pelo menos é o que os loucos dizem.

- Uhum to ouvindo.

- Eu preciso de uma consulta. Posso passar ai no seu consultório a noite depois que eu sair do escritório?

- Claro Sasuke. Essa eu quero ver.

- Ta Naruto. Vou desligar.

- Tchau pra você também e eu estou ótimo amigão.

#

Entrei novamente na casa, meio que atravessei a parede porque aquele senhor educação fez questão de trancar tudo, mas ele não sabe que tenho poderes.

- Como eu vou voltar ao meu mundo? Aqui não tem cachoeira.

Olhei toda a casa e o lugar onde ele dormia parecia bem confortável.

- Vai ser no improviso

Sentei na cama e fiz exatamente o que minha mãe disse só que eu me concentrei na minha casa e em questão de segundos eu estava lá.

#

- EUREKA

- Hinata minha filha que susto.

Minha mãe estava fazendo tricô (ela fazia lindas blusas) no jardim de casa, eu apareci atrás dela por isso o susto.

- Então não precisa de cachoeira e só eu me concentra no lugar onde eu quero ir que eu apareço.

- Isso mesmo querida, a cachoeira é só na primeira viagem.

- E o Neji mamãe apareceu aqui em casa hoje?

- Faz um tempo que ele num vem aqui, a ultima vez foi aquela mesmo.

- Hum queria conversar um pouco com ele, mais deixa pra próxima.

- É quem sabe você não da sorte, ou então vocês dão sorte de se verem no mundo dos humanos.

- Pois é. Mamãe eu tenho uma duvida.

- Não me diga que o humano conseguiu te ver?

- Isso mamãe, mas só ele me viu ninguém mais consegue por quê?

- Você tocou nele?

- Na verdade sim, mas foi ser querer, eu estava tão fascinada pelo ambiente que nem vi que ele estava sentado no chão e acabei tropeçando nele.

- Então é por isso que ele consegue te ver.

- Então para os humanos não me verem e só eu não tocar neles?

- Isso mesmo.

Fiquei a tarde toda conversando com a minha mãe e a noite eu voltei para a casa do senhor educação.

#

- Que dia dos infernos.

Sasuke já tinha saído do escritório e estava indo para a clinica do Naruto.

- Eu pensei que nunca pisaria em um lugar como esse.

- Olá Sasuke, meu dia foi muito bom e o seu?

Naruto era um ótimo amigo para Sasuke, desde pequenos estavam sempre juntos, Naruto sabe toda a tristeza que Sasuke passou e ainda passa, mas não toca no assunto para não chatear ainda mais o amigo.

- Me diga o que te trás aqui.

- Acho que estou tendo alucinações.

Sasuke sentou em um estofado em frente à Naruto.

- Acho que isso é falta de sexo amigo.

- Naruto eu estou falando serio.

- Só foi uma brincadeira. Faz tempo que ta acontecendo isso?

- Começou ontem e ela apareceu do nada.

- Ela? É uma mulher?

- Sim e me disse ate seu nome Hinata.

- Ela é atraente?

- Naruto ela é uma alucinação.

- Você estava bêbado?

- Estava de ressaca.

- E não bebeu nada ontem?

- Bebi razoavelmente.

- Sei. Isso deve ser coisa da bebedeira.

- Ta, eu vou tentar diminuir.

- Uhum. E eu sou uma fada.

- Sempre suspeitei disso Naruto.

- Engraçado.

- Tchau vou indo, vê se aquela alucinação ainda ta na minha casa, só o que me faltava eu fica doido de vez.

- Tchau Sasuke, me liga depois.

- Ok.

Sasuke saiu da clinica do amigo não muito satisfeito na verdade ele sabia que ele somente precisava conversa com alguém.

**XxxxX**

**Terceiro capitulo \o/**

**Vocês viram que eu postei rápido né**

**Mais é porque não sei quando vou postar agora T_T**

**Mais eu vou postar, talvez cedo talvez tarde, mais irei postar ^^**

**A um amigo meu fez a capa da Minha fic se vocês quiserem da uma olhada o link esta no meu perfil.**

**Agradecimentos**

**- **su666

- Maah. Sakura Chinchila

- jessica-semnadaprafaze123

- annakeelly

**Reviews?**


	5. Conhecendo

**Naruto não me pertence**.

**XxxxxX**

Voltei para a casa do senhor educação parecia tão fácil agora. Fiquei sentada na poltrona ele não demorou muito a chegar.

- Boa noite como foi no trabalho?

Tentei ser a mais educada possível, porém ele pareceu não ter dado muita bola para mim.

- É melhor eu me acostumar com você aqui né, não parece que você vai embora tão cedo.

Ele jogou a pasta dele na cama. Tirou a blusa e a coisa vermelha do pescoço; abril os primeiros botões da camisa branca que ele estava por baixo. Tirou o sapato, passou a mão no cabelo o que deixou mais bagunçado, voltou para onde eu estava e sentou na poltrona a minha frente. Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, parecia que estávamos nos conhecendo somente com os olhos.

- Você quer conversar?

Eu estava tentando.

- Depende sobre o que você quer conversar. E depois eu também mereço respostas.

Ele parecia que também estava tentando.

- Primeiramente eu queria saber o seu nome

A gente não descruzava os olhares, sempre firme um no olho do outro.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Uma coisa que eu percebi é que você é muito sozinho. Você tem algum amigo?

- Tenho alguns colegas de trabalho, não posso dizer que são amigos, porém tenho Naruto que é um amigão de verdade.

- Que legal! Quando eu vou conhecê-lo?

- Logo.

- E a sua família?

Nessa hora ele olhou para o lado e abaixou a cabeça fez uma expressão triste. Em fração de segundos ele olhou para mim novamente.

- Chega de perguntas agora eu quero respostas.

Agora eu sei aonde esta o problema, é com a família.

- Hinata certo?

- Certo.

- O que você é? Não é normal ver uma pessoa de olhos brancos.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa comum, eu sou um Greed

- Sei e o que é isso?

- É tipo um anjo da guarda, ficamos do lado do humano desde o momento em que eles nascem.

- E porque eu nunca te vi antes?

- Na verdade eu não era seu Greed legitimo, era o Ari, mas ele não teve mais forças para vir para o mundo dos humanos por sua causa.

- Porque por minha causa?

- Talvez uma tristeza muito grande sua tenha o afetado e feito ele perde as forças.

- Entendi.

- É que sentimos o sofrimento do nosso humano. Eu não sinto o seu sofrimento do passado porque não sou sua Greed de nascença, então tenho que aprende a sentir você.

- E porque você eu consigo ver e não conseguia ver esse tal de Ari?

- Na verdade não era para você me ver também. Só que no dia que eu vim aqui pela primeira vez eu encostei-me a você sem querer por isso você consegue me ver.

- Todas as pessoas têm um como você?

- Na verdade sim. Só que eles não o vêem.

- E se eu contar para todo mundo que eu te vejo?

-Você quem sabe vão achar que você é um louco.

- Isso é um bom argumento.

Ele se levantou e foi para onde ele se alimenta, pegou uma latinha, e alguns biscoitos

- O que é isso?

Eu disse apontando para a latinha.

- É cerveja.

- E isso é bom?

- Bom não é mais eu gosto.

Ele ligou a tela preta e ficou La sentado na poltrona olhando para ela

- Posso ir com você amanha?

- Tenho alternativa?

- Não

Ele fez uma cara de sínico e voltou a olhar para a tela preta. Eu não sabia como definir Sasuke, mas eu tenho certeza que eu tenho muito que aprender com ele.

Não conversamos muito depois. Ele olhava para mim às vezes, e eu não tirava os olhos dele, não sei por que mais tem algo nele que eu quero descobrir.

Ele foi para onde ele dormia.

- Você dorme?

- Ele me perguntou enquanto deitava.

- Sinceramente nem eu sei, no meu mundo eu dormia. Porém aqui eu não sinto muito sono, mas estou começando a senti um pouco de cansaço, talvez a noite que vem eu durma.

- E você come?

- Não senti fome no seu mundo ainda.

- Você é uma criatura bem interessante.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio.

Ele se deitou. E como na noite passada fiquei sentada ao pé da cama, somente ouvindo a respiração de Sasuke.

**XxxxxX**

**Quarto capitulo \o/**

**Eu queria que vocês comentassem o que estão achando da historia Pliiis *-***

**E se tem alguma coisa que vocês não estão gostando ou entendendo podem falar**

**Agradecimentos**

**- **su666

- Maah. Sakura Chinchila

- jessica-semnadaprafaze123

- annakeelly

- Alice Sophie Cullen

**Reviews?**


	6. Acostumando

Naruto não me pertence!

**XxxxX**

E assim foi seguindo os dias acho que acabei me acostumando a ele. Todos os dias eu vou para o trabalho com ele, acabou virando rotina para mim, porém eu somente o fico observando trabalhar ou fico na varanda do escritório dele, fica no ultimo andar e eu adoro aquela vista, sim ele continua triste, mas eu também não o forço a dizer nada, alias a principio e o mais importante para mim é ter a amizade de Sasuke, eu sei que ele é uma pessoa boa, faz um bom tempo também que eu não fico no meu mundo somente vou lá para tomar banho e trocar de roupa faço isso normalmente quando Sasuke pega no sono e quando eu também acabo não pegando no sono, isso foi uma das coisas que descobri aqui no mundo dos humanos, me sentir cansada e acabo adormecendo, mas não é sempre que isso ocorre.

- Já são 7h30, acho que acabei cochilando, Sasuke sai de casa as 8h00 acho melhor acordá-lo

Ele parecia tão calmo eu não queria acordá-lo porem ele tinha que trabalhar. Eu fiz de tudo para acorda Sasuke não sabia que ele tinha o sono tão pesado, sacudi, chamei e nada adiantou, mas eu tentei uma coisa nova, assoprei no ouvido dele.

Ele acordou assustado e ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos perfeitamente negros, eu adorava quando ele fazia isso.

- Sasuke você está atrasado.

Eu odiava aquilo mais eu tinha que quebrar aquele contato que estávamos tendo.

- Sasuke?

Ele olhou para o relógio e levantou desesperado era até engraçado o ver andando para lá e para cá que nem um doido. Sentei-me na poltrona da sala e fiquei olhando para ele. Eu não posso negar que vi uma mudança em Sasuke não era uma mudança radical, porém era algo notável ainda havia tristeza eu sei, mas o olhar dele estava mais doce, ele até sorria de vez em quando era aquele sorrisinho de conta, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso.

- Hinata, você viu minha pasta?

Estava crescendo uma amizade entre a gente.

- Está no banheiro Sasuke.

- No banheiro?

- Sim.

- O que diabos minha pasta está fazendo no banheiro?

- Não me faz pergunta difícil.

E é assim que ele conseguia me fazer sorrir, ele era tão organizado, então quando se atrapalhava parecia uma criança.

- Estou um pouco atrasado.

- É eu sei.

Eu me levantei da poltrona e fui à cozinha preparar o café para ele, Sasuke me ensinou como fazer e dali em diante já tinha virando um costume toda manhã eu fazer o café para ele.

Preparei o café e coloquei na mesma caneca de todas as manhãs. Levei até a sala enquanto ele estava acabando de colocar o sapato.

- Sasuke seu café.

- Ah! Obrigada.

Ele parou por alguns minutos e tomou seu café sossegado.

- Eu adoro seu café, nem doce, nem amargo é simplesmente perfeito. Nem parece que fui eu que te ensinei o meu é horrível.

Constrangimento.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

Ele pegou a chave do carro e saímos. Entramos no carro e seguimos o caminho para o escritório, a vizinhança ainda era a mesma, mas eu até que gostava daquela paz.

Normalmente seguíamos o caminho no mais perfeito silencio, mas não naquele dia.

- Hinata.

- Oi?

Eu estranhei ele começar um dialogo, mas eu queria ouvi-lo.

- Sabe acho que no início eu não fui um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Você estava mais para um cavalo.

- Sim eu sei. Apesar de eu ser um grosso com você tudo que você queria era me ajudar, aliás, você e ajuda tanto que sinceramente acho que seria difícil ficar sozinho novamente, eu já tinha até me esquecido de como é ter uma pessoa que tem carinho por mim tão próxima sabe, me acordando para vir ao trabalho, preparando algo para eu comer, cuidando de mim. Desculpa-me e muito obrigada.

Sinceramente cada dia que se passa Sasuke me surpreende cada vez mais, ele se tornou um mistério a ser desvendado.

- Sasuke, entenda uma coisa, eu não tenho que te desculpar por nada, e aliás, eu quero que você nunca se esqueça que eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te ajudar, essa é a minha missão e a minha vontade.

- Eu sei disso. Eu também sei que você quer saber o que aconteceu comigo, eu quero que você entenda que eu não estou pronto para falar disso ainda.

Ele estacionou o carro, tínhamos chegado ao trabalho de Sasuke.

Sasuke era o chefe e tinha grande responsabilidade. E todo dia era a mesma coisa, a gente conversava por sinais e gestos na frente dos outros e quando estávamos sozinhos trocávamos algumas palavras quando necessário.

Pegamos o elevador e fomos para o ultimo andar, todos o respeitavam e o que você mais ouvia lá era

- Bom dia senhor Uchiha.

Ah! E não podemos esquecer as fãs do Sasuke.

- Bom dia Sasuke-Kun.

Era praticamente impossível você não rir com a cara que ele fazia nesses momentos.

- Não vejo a hora de me aposentar.

Foi o que ele me disse quando entravamos na sala dele. Fomos seguidos por Karina a secretaria dele e ela era uma das fãs dele, ele a chama de chiclete ambulante, Sasuke dizia que só tinha ela como secretaria ainda porque ela era uma boa profissional.

- Bom dia Sasuke-Kun, você tem reunião hoje as 14h00.

- Essa reunião não é muito importante desmarque por que não estou com humor para isso. Pode marcá-la para semana que vem.

E assim chiclete ambulante sai da sala.

- Calma Sasuke amanhã você esta de folga e vai descansar bastante e eu juro que nem vou atrapalhar.

- Hinata você sabe que não me atrapalha.

E a conversa ficou por ali mesmo Karin trouxe mais trabalho para Sasuke, e eu fui até a varanda como eu disse eu adorava aquela vista, pássaros, crianças brincando no parque aquilo me fazia lembrar de Konoha.

Acho que Sasuke não parava muito para admirar essa beleza, ele trabalhava tanto, eu não sei por que ele se dedicava tanto ao trabalho, eu sabia que não era pelo dinheiro.

A porta do escritório abre de repente.

- Eai Sasuke cheguei em má hora?

- Você sempre chega em má hora Naruto.

**XxxxxX**

**Quinto capitulo \o/**

_Obrigadaaaa por acompanharem minha FIC *-*_

_E desculpa a demora ._

_Elogios?_

_Reclamações?_

_Sugestões?_

_sz_


	7. Naruto

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**XxxxX**

Então esse é Naruto o grande amigo de Sasuke, ele tem uma áurea doce e pura como a de uma criança.

Não vou negar que ele era um rapaz atraente, louro, olhos azuis, pensando bem na verdade ele parece muito com Minato, o rei de Konoa. Sim além dos conselheiros, nós temos um rei que luta por nosso povo e nós protege de todo o mal.

- Você é sempre tão gentil!

Não consegui resistir e tive que fazer o meu comentário

- Tá vendo Sasuke eu sempre digo isso para você.

Ele me olhou de canto e eu dei uma risada.

- Hinata?

Estranho, ouço vozes.

- Hinata, aqui! Sou eu Neji.

Como era bom ver meu irmão. Eu dei um abraço carinhoso nele... Mas espera aí! O que Neji esta fazendo aqui?

- Que saudade irmão. O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Coincidência ou não, eu sou o Greed de Naruto.

- Nossa, que legal.

- Suponho que você seja de Sasuke, né?

- Sim sou!

- Então esse humano pode te ver?

- Pode sim. A mamãe te contou?

- Ela me contou. Mas ele te trata mal?

- No começo sim, mas ele melhorou um pouco.

Sasuke estava olhando para mim confuso. Claro, coitado. Ele não podia ver nem ouvir meu irmão, para ele eu estava falando sozinha.

- Sasuke?

- ...

- O Sasuke, você esta me ouvindo?

- Ãn? Oi, Naruto quando você chegou?

- Sasuke, você esta usando droga? Pode se abrir amigo.

- Ah, esquece estava pensando em outra coisa.

É ele estava prestando atenção em mim. Acho que ele pensou que eu estava enlouquecendo.

Conversei um pouco com meu irmão, porém decidi ouvir um pouco a conversa de Sasuke e Naruto.

- Queria te fazer uma pergunta

Naruto sentou-se na cadeira que estava em frente à mesa de Sasuke.

- Hm?

- O que esta acontecendo com você? Você me parece diferente, não anda tão amargurado e azedo como antes.

- Ainda bem que eu não esperava um comentário mais inteligente vindo de você.

- Você é um amor sabia. Mas e aquela alucinação? Ela que esta te ajudando tanto assim?

- Vamos dizer que ela contribui bastante.

- Então, realmente ela é atraente?

Sasuke olhou para mim.

- Razoavelmente.

Que canalha.

- Desgraçado!

Ele me olhou com uma cara irônica e um sorriso mais ainda!

- Para onde você esta olhando? E por que esta rindo?

Naruto balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro, parecia estar me procurando.

- Ela esta aqui?

- Ela sempre esta aqui

- É estranho sabia, às vezes eu também sinto alguém comigo, e quando estou com você fica mais forte essa presença.

- É de você isso eu não esperava.

Que estranho, será que Naruto sabe da existência de Neji?

- Neji você sabia disso?

- Ele sempre pergunta algo esperando uma resposta mas eu nunca dou, ou algo do tipo " eu sei que você esta ai" ele é meio doido, acho que são as companhias

- Mas voltando ao assunto ela é como uma amiga imaginária?

- Acho que sim.

- Impressionante, um homem com 22 anos, com amigos imaginários! Para a sua sorte, eu sou o seu amigo e de quebra ainda sou psiquiatra, na verdade acho que vou acabar enlouquecendo também.

- Ah, Naruto não exagera!

- Você está enlouquecendo eu estou enlouquecendo?

- Espero que eu continue louco você quer continuar louco?

- Estou com medo de você

- Tenha.

- Neji eu tenho medo desses dois.

- Fato.

Eu sorri de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos almoçar Sasuke.

- Vamos

- Ok, vou te esperar lá em baixo

Quando Naruto saiu, Sasuke caminhou até a varanda.

- Estranho, como nunca reparei nessa vista.

- Sim, aqui é muito bonito.

Estranho como eu não conseguia encará-lo.

- Você estava falando sozinha?

- Não, estava falando com meu irmão.

- Seu irmão estava aqui?

- Sim

- Por quê?

- Por coincidência, ele é o Greed do Naruto, mas depois nós falamos sobre isso.

- Vamos, que seu amigo esta te esperando.

Fomos a um restaurante próximo a empresa. Correu tudo bem. E uma coisa muito notável era que Sasuke e Naruto eram grandes amigos.

O restante do dia foi sossegado. E no finalzinho da tarde, fomos para casa. E suponho que amanha será um belo dia, alias Sasuke estará de folga.

- Ate que enfim estou em casa.

- Verdade. Estou até cansada, com sono.

Era difícil sentir fome ou sono, mas não era impossível. Estou me adaptando ao ritmo de Sasuke.

- Vou comer algo e depois vou me deitar.

Como Sasuke não era muito amigo da cozinha, sempre pedia algo a um restaurante. Nós comemos, alias eu também precisava me alimentar.

- Como hoje estamos muito cansados, amanhã conversaremos.

- Acho que vou à Konoha, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Por que você não traz suas roupas e toma banho aqui mesmo. Assim não vai precisar ir lá todo dia.

- É pode ser. Gasto muito energia abrindo o portal.

E a conversa ficou por ali mesmo. Sasuke foi se deitar enquanto eu me preparava para abrir o portal. Como de costume em pouco tempo já estava em Konoha.

**XxxxX**

**Eu sei que os capítulos estão curtos, mas a partir do próximo vai começar a ficar maior, pois tem muito o q rolar ainda. Vocês notaram que Naruto vai ter um papel importante né huhuhu!**

**Beijoos Ate a próxima. **


	8. Comunicado

Oi gente, então tive que pausar a história por motivos educadores rs.

Porém a história não foi abandonada.

Irei fazer algumas modificações nela, e logo mais será postada novamente!

Obrigada pela compreensão e me desculpem!

Um enorme beijo e até mais!


End file.
